Cheveux
by Merry Moca
Summary: Une réponse possible à la question du "pourquoi Renzo a les cheveux rose".


Comment avoir une couleur qui lui convenait mieux que ce noir de deuil ?

Une teinture !

Cela serait très mal perçut par les parents, par certains de ses grands frères (Kinzo le prendrait pour une bonne nouvelle : il pourrait s'en prendre à lui pour de nouveaux motifs. Yes !)

Oui, mais dans ce cas, quelle couleur ?

Des mèches, ou la totalité ?

Non, la totalité.

Quelques mèches ne lui iraient pas.

Donc, la couleur.

Jaune.

Non, trop proche du blond de Kinzo, et le but est de s'éloigner de l'austérité familiale. Bleu.

Hmmm… Clair ou sombre ?

Arf, non, pas foncé, parce que cela ressemblance au noir, et le bleu clair serait… serait…

Non, pas bleu clair.

Alors le orange, peut être ?

Il serait comme un soleil !

…

Il vaudrait mieux éviter.

Il ne faudrait pas que les autres attrapes des coups de soleil.

Flûte, il n'y a pas d'autres couleurs ?

Si !

Le vert !

Plantes !

Fleurs !

A éviter.

C'est agréable de se reposer sur les brins d'herbes, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que les autres viennent se reposer dans ses cheveux.

Avez-vous vu le message subliminal ?

Repos demandé !

C'était ce qu'il voulait faire.

Oui, c'était lui qui avait instaurer cette réflexion sur la teinture avant de dormir.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que cela allait lui prendre aussi longtemps de trouver l'idée gén…

Le rose.

Oui, le rose.

Toutes les filles aiment le rose, les mignons objets roses.

Adjugé, vendu.

Allez, maintenant, dodo !

Le lendemain fatidique.

Un jeune homme se tenait devant le bâtiment, à la recherche de courage. De volonté. Alors, d'un pas volontaire et emmagasinant tout le courage qu'il avait, il franchit le pas du salon de coiffure.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenu à 'cheveux fous, cheveux pour vous' !

\- Euh… Bonj-

\- Oh, mais qu'il est mignon le jeune garçon ! A en croquer ! »

Renzo était en mode blocage. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à quiconque, et déjà il s'imaginait des trucs.

Non, il n'allait pas tomber sur une belle coiffeuse qui lui ferait du charme. Belle et jeune de préférence.

Non, arrête de te faire des films, mon gars !

Toute volonté avait désertée son corps. Il n'avait plus aucune once de courage. Il voulait faire demi tour.

Le bruit des sèches cheveux, des ciseaux qui coupaient des cheveux, autant de bruits qui l'étonnaient.

C'était toujours les moines qui lui coupaient les mèches trop longues, assez courtes d'ailleurs. Il avait dû lutter bec et ongle pour les garder tel qu'il les avait actuellement. Figé devant la porte, figé tel une statue, on aurait pu le prendre pour un porte manteau s'il avait les bras écartés.

Une dame portant l'uniforme du salon s'approcha de lui, et avec un sourire lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il marmonna qu'il voulait du rose, ce à quoi elle rigola un peu devant la gêne évidente du client.

Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil tournant se trouvant devant un large miroir. Elle lui demanda une fois installé de répéter ce qu'il souhaitait, tout en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, tout en répétant, bien évidemment plus clairement, qu'il voulait une coloration. La coiffeuse hocha de la tête et alla chercher un pardessus pour ses vêtements.

Timidement, il ouvrit un œil et tomba sur son reflet. Il s'attarda sur ses cheveux noirs, qui bientôt allaient disparaître sous une nouvelle couleur plus criarde.

Et une pensée le frappa.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir la transformation.

Il voulait seulement voir le résultat.

Alors il referma vivement les yeux.

Et il ne les descella pas.

Par peur. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.

Et il avait peur qu'il fasse ce pas de recul en voyant petit à petit la transformation. Son indépendance déclarée. Et il était partit pour une teinture totale, pas la moitié !

Une heure plus tard, il ressortait du salon, les mèches roses et rebelles au clair. Il n'en était pas peu fier.

Cela lui donnait un petit air cool.

Et déjà quelques filles se retournaient vers lui en admiration.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

Il avait hâte de montrer sa nouvelle coupe à ses deux amis.

Leurs têtes !

Cela serait génial à voir !

D'un coup, il se sentait beaucoup plus joyeux.

Libre.

Débarrassé de ces chaînes invisibles qui l'entravaient.

Et il était devenu classe.


End file.
